


His Cinderella

by chasethewind



Series: 10 Fics in 10 Days [10]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masks, New Year's Eve, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sexual Content, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: How about something with, like, a masquerade ball?</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Cinderella

He stood in his corner of the room, sapphire eyes scanning his surroundings. It wasn't hard to get lost in the sea of black designer suits and ball gowns, and even easier to mistake who Oliver Queen was watching, but he was good with body language and had already cataloged the specific mannerisms of his friends and coworkers. He'd even figured out who a few of the politicians and celebrities were based on what he'd see during TV interviews.

Tonight was the Queens' annual New Year's Eve charity ball. The theme: Masquerade. Many of Starling City's finest and elite were dressed to the nines, wearing the most outrageous masks he'd ever seen outside of Mardi Gras. But it was all for charity, so he too had donned one of those hideous masks with their colorful feathers and shiny, glittering faceplates. The one he wore had a glittery emerald facemask surrounded by long black feathers behind a row of shorter white feathers. He was dressed to kill in one of his black Armani suits, tailored specifically for this occasion.

Oliver moved aside, letting a gaggle of bright pink, blue, orange, and red feather clad women in black ball gowns pass him. They giggled as they made their way to the lady's room several feet away, and one even stopped to give him the appreciative once over before continuing on. He returned her glance with one of his million dollar smiles and a raise of his scotch glass before looking away and completely forgetting her. He'd had more than his fill of free drinks tonight, but he still wasn't feeling lightheaded or drunk. If the city was picking up the tab, then he'd get his money's worth.

Tonight wasn't the night for finding romance or getting drunk, though; tonight was for brooding. Oliver Queen hated these kinds of events, especially the Valentine's balls when he had no one to go with. He would rather be called out to a triple homicide than mingle with all these upper class stiffs, which was why he was standing alone on the outskirts of the crowd, scanning and watching.

From his vantage point, Oliver spotted Lyla Michaels, her curly trusses in a mass at the top of her head held there by a sterling silver clip. It was the only way he could tell it was her because she wore a stunning black sequined dress that clung to her curves in all the right places. Although she looked incredibly beautiful, hidden behind her sapphire mask with its short blue feathers framing only half her face, Lyla was more of a mother figure to him than a love interest. She'd always been there for him with comforting words and kind smiles. Besides, she was off the market.

John Diggle was standing at her side, looking nothing short of dapper in his black Armani suit and golden mask that was decorated with rust colored feathers framed by much longer black ones. Oliver should know; they had gone suit shopping together earlier that week, and the experience was quite chuckle-worthy. The clerk had asked them if they were life partners and the two of them both exchanged surprised glances before bursting out in laughter. They were, kind of, life partners in that Diggle was Oliver's bodyguard.

Oliver allowed himself a smile before taking another drink from his glass and returning his thoughts to Lyla and Diggle as they stood side by side talking to the Commissioner. Lyla usually used both hands to make gestures as she talked, but tonight only her right hand was moving. Her left was at her side, ever so softly brushing against Diggle's. He'd give her a sideways glance and a smile before refocusing on the conversation. It was the only sign Oliver could see that indicated they were a couple. Otherwise, they had been very careful to keep it a secret. How long they'd been together was debatable. The company's gossip girls estimated ever since Lyla switched jobs and began working in Starling. Diggle had been her fallback guy even though the two of them had been married to each other several years before.

Oliver smirked. He wasn't one to gossip or out people, especially his friends, but he enjoyed the speculation, never participating in it himself, just like this ritzy shindig being held at the grand ballroom of the Starling Grand.

Off in the distance, a bell chimed, announcing the arrival of yet another guest. Oliver's attention shifted to the large dark lacquered double oak doors slowly swinging open to reveal the newcomer. What he saw that moment would change his mind about these balls once and for all. Standing there basking in the glow of the soft house lights was the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes on. She wore a black ball gown; the kind princesses wore in the movies, with a large billowing skirt and a corset-cinched waistline that accentuated her… assets. Her mask was shimmery gold with black trim and a large gold flower on the right just above her ear.

As she gathered up the thin strapped number and walked through the doors into the ballroom, Oliver could see the flowing curls of her long, blonde hair bounce and sway with her every move. The aura it created around her was of allure and mystery. Who was this beautiful masked maiden; SCPD or one of Starling's elite? Oliver had to find out. For the first time since he'd arrived at the hotel almost two hours ago, he left his perch to investigate this mystery woman placing his drink on a nearby table as he walked. He wasn't alone in his quest. Several other men had noticed her entrance and were also making their way towards her.

Those that arrived before him were quickly turned away as she scanned the crowd looking for someone it seemed. But when he arrived, it looked as if she'd given up. She was even more beautiful up close. "Hi, I don't believe we've met," Oliver said as he slid up from behind her, getting an incredible view of her backside. Her shoulders sloped back defining every muscle and bone he could see behind the mass of blonde hair and her dress.

She turned around and he was met with the most gorgeous set of sapphire eyes he'd ever seen. The mask seemed to accentuate them, which was probably why she'd chosen it. Oliver appreciated a woman who knew how to use her strengths to her advantage. It showed confidence, which was exactly what he sensed when he approached her.

"And you are?" she softly asked, keeping her voice barely above a whisper.

"Oliver Queen," he proudly replied, giving her one of his most charming smiles and holding out his hand. She took it, but instead shaking, he brought it up to his lips and lightly kissed her knuckles. His reward: a smile that melted his heart and almost made him go weak in the knees as her fingers slipped from his grasp.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Queen," she said, acting coy and confident. Her bright red lips were still curled in that gentle smile as she gazed back at him with her long lashed sapphire eyes.

"Please, call me Oliver. Mr. Queen is my father," he replied as his heart fluttered in his chest. He'd never been so enchanted by anyone before. Maybe it had to do with the fact that he couldn't see all of her face. Maybe it was her beauty in general that had struck him like an arrow. Or maybe it was the amount of alcohol in his system that was screwing with his head. In any case, his need to touch her overpowered everything else and he found himself asking her, "Care to dance?" He extended his hand again and waited for her to take it. After a momentary pause, she finally slipped hers into his, and they were off to the dance floor in the middle of the room.

A full orchestra had been hired for the night to play classical dance music. At the moment, they were playing the Waltz, something Oliver knew very much about. His mother had practically forced him to take dance lessons throughout his school days, from grade school all the way up to high school. Even though he'd been harassed by his entire baseball team back then, tonight he counted it as a blessing. Women loved a man who could dance, and he was hell bent on showing this particular beauty what he was made of.

Once they reached the dance floor, Oliver spun her around and took the lead, his left hand locking onto her right, and his right arm wrapping around her waist as her left hand fell upon his shoulder. They began to step to the music, quickly getting lost in the rhythm of each other's bodies. Onlookers stopped to gaze at them. Those who didn't know any better could have assumed they were probably in love, but those that knew them saw something they'd never seen before.

Lyla and Diggle had ended their conversation with the Commissioner and were making their way past the dance floor when they spotted the couple. Lyla was well versed in most of Starling's elite and knew practically every person in the room, but the woman Oliver was dancing with made her do a double take. She turned to Diggle and asked, "Who is she? I've never seen her before."

"I thought I knew most of Starling City," Diggle replied, "but I've never seen her either."

"And I've never seen Oliver dance before," she said. "If I hadn't known better, I'd say he's done this a few times."

"The things we don't know about our friends…" Oliver was going to catch hell for this the next morning when Diggle saw him. He couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face as he thought about all the wonderful insults he could use. But glancing over at Lyla and seeing the way she longingly gazed at the couple, he slipped his hand into hers and led her to the dance floor. 'Damn you, Oliver,' he thought, knowing there would be some witty comebacks in store for him as well.

Oliver didn't notice a thing as he danced with this mystery woman, wowing her with his moves as the distance between them evaporated. Continuing to stare into her eyes, he softly asked, "So what's your name?"

That coy smile that had been playing on her lips from the moment they met curled up slightly as she replied, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Her response sent a tantalizing shock wave through Oliver's body. He'd never met someone so… bewildering? Bewitching? She was intentionally being evasive, and it turned him on. "I would," he shot back, his arm pulling her flush against his chest and catching her slightly off guard. He could feel her breathing become ragged, a sign that she was just as captivated by him as he was by her.

"Maybe I'll tell you… later," she murmured, the hand that had been gingerly placed on his shoulder slowly rode up over the back of his neck sending a jolt through his spine just as the song ended. It was the tipping point that sent him straight over the edge, his lips plunging into hers. Their mouths crashed together as the intensity of their kiss skyrocketed. With eyes closed and lips locked, they continued as if no one was in the room.

The thoughts that ran through Oliver's mind were of clothes being thrown in different directions, skin on skin contact, and lips finding their way to the most intimate parts of their bodies. What his hands could touch through silk propelled him forward, deepening the kiss even further. His tongue delved into her velvety mouth as she moaned softly igniting a fire he'd never felt before, hotter than the sun and burning deep within his soul.

Those around them stopped and watched, encircling the couple, who were absolutely oblivious to everything. Diggle and Lyla joined the onlookers, shocked and amazed by what they were witnessing. Neither of them had ever seen Oliver act so out of character. In the years since his best friend's death, he'd become more reserved and hadn't dated much. The former playboy had made a complete one-eighty, taking on the responsibility of running his family's business instead of chasing after women. It was a momentary glimpse at a man who kept his work life and private life far apart.

It made Lyla smile seeing just how happy he looked at that moment. Oliver's recent breakup with longtime girlfriend, Laurel Lance, had been messy with accusations of cheating from both sides. Although they had been high school sweethearts, it didn't translate well once they had grown up and become different people. Oliver had taken it hard, but by the looks of what he was doing now, whatever feelings he harbored for Laurel were gone.

When they finally pulled away from each other and opened their eyes to see so many onlookers, Oliver blushed, quickly dropping his gaze to the woman wrapped in his arms. She too looked mortified after such a public display of affection, but couldn't help the smile that lingered on her lips. Standing on the tips of her Louboutin-clad toes, she pressed her cheek close to his and whispered in his ear, "Meet me in the lobby in twenty minutes."

Oliver nodded before he let her go then noticed that Diggle and Lyla were standing directly in front of him. His jaw went slack when he realized they had seen the whole thing and that Diggle would inevitably make him pay for it. Before making his way towards them, he looked down to find that his mystery woman had disappeared. Looking up with a questioning gaze, he saw both Diggle and Lyla shrug their shoulders indicating that neither one of them knew where she'd gone.

Glancing down at his watch, Oliver found it was 11:40. He started to make his way out of the crowd towards the lobby, intent on being there at the stroke of midnight. He hoped this wasn't going to be some kind of Cinderella story where the girl turned into a pumpkin or whatever. Although the thought was amusing, Oliver desperately wanted this to be something real. This woman was making him do things he'd never normally do. He hoped it was worth it.

At the stroke of midnight, as the guests in the ballroom rang in the New Year, Oliver stood in the middle of the hotel lobby, mask still on his face waiting for his mystery woman to arrive. At the last chime of the clock she appeared as if out of thin air. He'd been staring at the door to the ballroom when she waltzed up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

Oliver was startled for a moment, but it quickly passed as a grin lit up his face at the sight of her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest. Again, he could feel her ragged breaths as she struggled to get control of whatever inner turmoil raged in her head. He couldn't help but plant another soft kiss on her delectable lips before moving downward along her cheek and jaw and neck. It was at that point when another soft moan escaped her lips and she grabbed onto a chunk of his hair, pulling him back to her lips for another searing, impassioned kiss.

When their lips parted, she remained wrapped in his arms, breathing deeply, taking in every subtle nuance that was uniquely his while he did the same. Her hair smelled of exotic vanilla beans and her skin like magnolia blossoms. The combination put Oliver's mind into overdrive. All he wanted to do was get her somewhere private where he could have his way with her. Luckily, she beat him to the punch.

"I have a room upstairs," she whispered into his ear, her hot breath sending lustful waves down his spine. She took his hand and led him to a bank of elevators, impatiently pressing the up button as they waited for one. In the meantime, he slid up behind her, one arm wrapping around her waist while his hand pushed the golden locks of hair away from her neck. His lips descended on the soft flesh almost making her forget about the elevator until it chimed its arrival and the doors opened, several inebriated passengers spilling out into the lobby barely giving them a second glance. She and Oliver boarded the now empty elevator and were quickly transported to the sixth floor.

The doors had barely closed when he pushed her up against the wall. Never in his life had he experienced anything like this, and neither had she it seemed. Oliver's mind was running a mile a minute as he held her there, inches above the floor, his lips pressing right back into hers, eating away at her mouth. The deep growling noises coming from his throat served to turn them both on more so than they already were.

Oliver began tugging at her dress, pulling down the zipper, and working his way beneath the silk fabric as she busily kissed back. That sensation sent shockwaves through her body, making her grab onto his tie, pulling slightly to keep his lips in place as she continued to devour them.

It took them both a moment to realize that they had reached their destination and that the door was open. By some miracle, she had managed to hold on to her tiny black Coach clutch, and within moments pulled out her keycard. Oliver kept her dangling from the ground, prompting her to wrap her legs around his waist as he walked them out of the elevator. She pulled back from his kisses long enough to get him to her door and open it, where they tumbled into the darkness. The door clicked shut and they were on the floor, heads spinning and bodies pressed up against each other. Suddenly, he was over her, grinding his erection against the crux of her thighs.

Oliver stared down at the vixen below him; her hair gold satin sprawled over the lush hotel room carpet, her dress straps falling down her shoulders. Her face was still hidden behind her mask, giving her all the more appeal and mystery.

He himself looked much less pulled together than he had been. His hair and jacket disheveled, mask out of place. Oliver threw the thing off his face, the feathers starting to bother him, and leaned in to kiss her once again. She began to pull at his jacket rushing to get it off. The rush continued with his shirt as she grabbed his collar and yanked, sending buttons flying in all directions in her haste. He didn't care; the desire was greater than it had ever been, and so what if he had to buy a new one? It was well worth it. _She_ was worth it.

The look in her eyes as she stared up at him was one of awe: chiseled chest, tight abs, and wonderfully muscled arms. He gave her a cocky grin instantly feeling the power he had over. The hungry look in her sapphire eyes was enough to pull him out of his trance and propel him to take off the rest of her gown. He slowly eased the thin straps down her shoulders revealing the black lacy strapless bra beneath, her creamy breasts spilling out of the cups. But he didn't stop there. Oliver continued to pull the dress down, over her slender hips and shapely thighs, until it was completely off and crumpled on the floor beside her. Her shoes and matching black lace panties followed suit until she was lying before him in nothing but her bra and her mask.

Oliver groaned. He liked what he saw, and was quick to pounce on it. With one finger he lightly traced through her nether curls and lips all the way to her ass. A line of fire ignited in her body and she jerked up toward him, trying to maintain contact with those talented fingers. His hands parted her thighs wider and he leaned down, beginning to lick her where his finger had stopped, retracing its way back to the beginning. He was soon circling her clit, making her cry out in agony before pressing his mouth fully against her, making her back arch off the floor.

He went slowly savoring every taste he could get all the while forcing his tongue deep into her and showing her exactly what she was in for by pushing his nose against her clit every time he pressed deeper into her sex. She squirmed in anticipation, prompting him to clamp his hands on her hips and keep her in place. Oliver could feel the tension of her inner muscles clamping against his tongue as he continued to lap at her sweet nectar. She was close to that point, that final climactic peak where the world explodes in front of your eyes and you don't know anything aside from what's happening to your body.

Realizing that at any moment she'd probably lose control, Oliver decided to speed up the process by lightly pressing his finger against her ass, pushing it in a little ways and crooking it just slightly. It was enough to send her completely over the edge screaming. Spasm after glorious spasm overtook her body as she writhed beneath him, a heaping mass of sex and sensuality. After a few moments, when the spasms subsided and her inner muscles quit clamping so tightly, she gazed up to find him staring down at her.

Oliver was braced with his arms standing in stark contrast to the walls behind him. It was as if all of his muscles were straining against a great pressure and he had a slightly wild look in his eyes above his glistening chin. It pulled another involuntary groan out of his lover as one more shockwave pulsed through her. One of his hands came up and that finger, the same finger that had started her bliss, traced from her collar bone, between her breasts, over her belly, and right back down to her apex. Goosebumps broke out over her creamy flesh and she couldn't help but sigh. Oliver stared at her for another second and then very deliberately caught her eyes as he reached for his pants.

He paused at the last second and almost teasingly ran his fingers over the button as he continued to stare at her with dark cobalt eyes. For several moments he sat there and gazed at her, watching as she stared back at him, sapphire eyes turning almost navy in the pale moonlight streaming in from the partially opened curtains behind her. It made her body shimmer, the beads of sweat twinkling like tiny diamonds. Oliver wanted to bend down and kiss each and every one right off her body, but he remained still, giving her time to recover and contemplating his course of actions.

Finally, after several long tense moments, he moved. It was her whimper that shook him out of his daze, and he smiled down at her. His promised he was nowhere near done yet. A shock ran through her body, making her arch up, which pressed her breasts, still encased in her bra, up towards him. Swiftly, Oliver stood, crouching back down to scoop her into his arms and lift her. He carried her to the bed and set her down gently in a sitting position then reached behind her to free her breasts from her bra, laying her down fully as he pulled it off.

Oliver paused again, enjoying the view. One big hand came up and gently cupped her left breast making her purr. It was soft to his touch, like the silk of her discarded gown, the nipple slowly starting to harden under his palm. She grabbed his other hand and placed it on top of her neglected breast, her sapphire eyes sparkling in the moonlight with desire. If there was one thing Oliver had learned over the years about women, it was that the look she was giving him now promised a night he would never forget. He gently kneaded the soft mounds beneath his palms, watching her intently as she arched her back and placed her hands over his, well manicured nails digging into the skin of his wrists.

Her soft moans filled the room like music to his ears. He kneeled down in front of her and began to kiss her neck again, his lips gliding over her chin and along her jaw until it reached her ear. Nibbling on the lobe, he whispered, "Why won't you tell me your name?"

She released her cat-like grip on his wrists and slowly ran her fingers along the rippling muscles of his arms until they reached the back of his neck. That familiar shiver ran down Oliver's spine again as she pulled back and stared into his cobalt eyes in the darkness. The coy grin had returned to her lips. "Why do you want to know so badly?" she countered.

"Because," he replied, pushing her deeper into the mattress and laying on top of her. Their faces were inches apart, their breaths falling in unison as they stared into each other's eyes, waiting, wanting. "I'd like to be able to scream it when I fuck you."

Her breath hitched. This was the first time Oliver had ever been so forward with a woman. Then again, this was the first time he'd ever wanted someone as badly as he wanted this gorgeous creature. Several long moments passed between them as he waited with bated breath for her response.

It appeared she was mulling it over, biting her lip in contemplation as her fingers absently traced circles over his skin until finally, she murmured, "Felicity."

His lips dropped to her neck. "Hmmm," he breathed, inhaling the unique scent of her skin as he trailed kisses down along her clavicle until he reached her breasts. "Felicity… so beautiful…" His lips closed around her nipple causing her to sharply gasp at the unexpected contact. Laving at the sweet pebble under his tongue, he could feel her back arch as she pressed her breast deeper into his mouth, wanting, needing more. Moan after delectable moan escaped her throat, filling his ears with the sweet sound of her arousal.

Oliver kissed his way back up to her lips as her hands slowly migrated down along his bare back until they reached the waistband of his pants. Deft fingers made quick work of the button and zipper, pulling them down until he was just in a pair of boxer briefs. Sliding her hands beneath the soft white cotton, she found his erection.

It was his breath that hitched this time, sending his lips crashing over hears in an all consuming kiss. Her gentle strokes matched the intensity of his kisses until he could barely take it anymore. "If you keep doing that, I might not last much longer," he playfully chided as his hips moved in time with her fingers.

"We don't want that, now, do we, Mr. Queen?" Her equally playful tone sent yet another delightful wave through his body as her hands slipped out of his underwear and began to tug it off his hips in one slow, fluid motion. They pooled around his ankles with his pants, which he quickly kicked away followed by his socks and shoes.

"Please, call me Oliver," he softly cooed in her ear as his hand moved to pull the mask off her face.

She grabbed his wrist before he even got close. Their eyes locked; puzzlement in his, darkness in hers. He waited, his body tense above her. Soft red lips curled into a coy smile as she said, "I want a little mystery between us. Don't you… _Oliver_?"

The way his name rolled off her tongue, it sounded like liquid velvet. He groaned, burying his face in her neck as his teeth found a pulse point and nipped gently at it. She let go of his wrist to sink her fingers into his hair, pulling him to her in desperate need. He obeyed and quickly wrapped his arms around her waist so when he tightened them they were chest to chest, skin to skin, just as he'd imagined earlier.

"Oliver!" There it was again, warm honey against his ear. He couldn't take it anymore. The need to be buried deep inside her grew too great. Capturing her mouth in another searing kiss, he positioned himself at her apex and tentatively pushed between her warm folds.

"Oh, god… So wet…" he moaned against her lips. He could feel her smile widen as her hips pushed up off the bed, effectively enveloping him in her wet warmth. Another deep groan rumbled from Oliver's throat as he closed the gap, burying himself to the hilt. She wrapped her legs around his waist, holding him tightly to her.

"Oh, Felicity…" he breathed, slowly pulling out, feeling every single shiver that shook her body. The sensation was overwhelming, and Oliver quickly thrust back in again burying himself as deep as he could go. Her head rolled back onto the bed as she moaned in time with each of his thrusts. Hands spread out grasping the duvet as hips found a rhythm as old as time itself.

Oliver laced his fingers with hers and brought her hands above her head, holding them there as he increased the pace. Soon, almost too soon, he was on the verge of release. He wanted, no, _needed_ to rip that mask off and see her face, but as he tried yet again, she stopped him. "No, please…" she begged, her voice desperately trying to convey some unspoken fear. He dropped his hand, lacing it back with hers. He might not have understood her fear of revealing herself considering she was already naked and writhing beneath him, but he chose to respect her wishes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered back, his eyes dropping away from hers. Wiggling her right hand out of his grasp, she brought it up to his chin, gently lifting it until their eyes met again. She then closed the gap between them and placed a soft kiss against his lips. It was all he needed to reassure him she wasn't angry.

His body began to move in time with hers once more, building that sweet friction between them. With each thrust, their hips met in unison. His lips found their way back to her neck again. There was something about the way her skin smelled that drew him to that spot. It was heavenly, for lack of a better word, and before he knew it, she was moaning his name again. Their pace increased to a dizzying level as she repeated it. "Oliver! Oh, Oliver!" He could feel her muscles clench around him. She was moments away from her release.

"Come for me, Felicity," he breathed in her ear. That's all it took to push her over the edge. His name sang from her lips as her head rolled back, her hips arching off the bed and her nails sinking into the skin of his shoulders.

Oliver could no longer hold out. Her orgasm triggered his, and with one final thrust, his body went stiff as he emptied himself into her. "Felicity!" he cried out, holding onto her for dear life until the last delicious wave rocked through him. His arms gave out and his body dropped onto hers.

It felt like hours before Oliver regained his equilibrium, but when he did, he gently rolled off her body and onto the bed. A whimper escaped her lips. His arms quickly found their way around her waist, pulling her against his chest so they were spooning. Too spent to move another muscle, they fell asleep in their embrace.

It was bright, too bright. The sun had started to peek through the curtains as Oliver slowly awoke from his slumber. He brought his hand to his eyes, shielding them from the nearly blinding rays then started to survey his surroundings. This wasn't his room. _Last night…_ Erotic images of the previous night's escapades flashed through his mind making him smile. _Felicity…_ Where was that beautiful, mysterious goddess that had stolen his heart and made love to him like no one ever had before? He glanced around the room, finding it empty.

Gingerly standing up, Oliver stretched out. Then something sparkly on the bed caught his eye. Her mask, shimmering gold in the pale morning light, lay on top of the duvet along with a folded sheet of paper. He ran his fingers over the soft flower before picking up the note. On the front, in beautiful handwriting, was written his name. He unfolded it and began to read.

_Dear Oliver,_

_A keepsake from last night…_

_Thank you,  
_ _Felicity_

He could almost see the coy smile on her face as she wrote those words. It stirred up something deep inside him, that foreboding feeling that maybe this was the one and only time they'd ever meet. Cinderella popped into his head. Felicity had become his very own fairy tale. Unfortunately, this was Starling City and he was a successful CEO. Even if Oliver wanted to find her, the chances of being successful were next to impossible.

Glancing at the mask on the bed transported him back to those sapphire eyes and that coy smile. Nothing was impossible. Oliver had merged companies with less information. Wistful hope turned into determination. He grabbed the mask and set off to find his Cinderella.


End file.
